Unstoppable:The Diary of D Malfoy
by Lyn Black
Summary: Draco expresses his feelings for a certain Muggle born witch who introduces him to the wonder of Muggle Music. (CH. 3 I Hate Getting Owls Now)
1. Jan 19 to 25th Might as well send me to ...

DC: I don't own the Harry Potter series or its characters. Also, the song, 'Unstoppable' is an unreleased track off of The Calling's 'Camino Palmero', which means I don't own it. Alex Band Music, a division of BMI owns the lyrics, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
SPOILERS: None, about Book 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Monday, 19th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
I saw Hermione in the Great Hall this morning again. Almost talked to her. Imagine! A Pureblood, such as myself, having a social with a common Muggleborn. Professor Snape paired us up in double Potions, as did Professor Sprout in Herbology. Potty was upset about it. Imagine that! Potty's getting defensive about his common Muggleborn girlfriend!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Tuesday, 20th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Another bad day. Professor McGonagall made us work in groups again, to Transfigure the most amount of hair pins into tortoise shell glasses. What a stupid assignment! Is it just me, or is every teacher out to get me or something? McGonagall paired me with Blaise Zambini, Mudblood Granger and Hairy Pothead. And in DADA, we're learning about Veela. We have two weeks to do a three foot roll of parchment on them-and we have to work with a partner. The werewolf is the DADA teacher again, probably because of that Muggle loving fool Dumbledore. Lupin could spend his spare time searching for money for new robes, instead of forcing us to draw names out of a hat to find out who our partners are. You'll never guess who my partner is, MUDBLOOD GRANGER. Is every teacher trying to send me to St. Mungo's or something?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Wednesday, 21st January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
I think I'm going to have to owl Father about this. They're forcing us to take Muggle Studies! If Father was still on as a governor, this would have never happened. Dumbledore told the school about it today. Potions classes are being switched from double to single for the next semester. The second hour we would've spent in Potions will be spent in Muggle Studies-with the Griffindors. Of course, they couldn't have changed class schedules around to giving us classes with Ravenclaws or even the bloody Hufflepuffs for Merlin's sake!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Thursday, 22nd January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The werewolf dropped another bombshell on us today. We actually have to WORK with our partners. Imagine! Two weeks that I could be spending doing something worthwhile, like sorting my sock drawer, has to be spent with the Mudblood in the library with Madame Pince leaning over our shoulders, making sure we're studying the same thing together. I sure have to owl Father, as he will surely not stand for this charade.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Friday, 23rd January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Another boring day I should've spent doing something fun. Another three hours of listening to Granger recite book after book on Veela. I just realized something today: her voice isn't so bad once you get used to it. It's kinda like something I heard when I was little, when Mum read me those fairy tales. But I digress. Three hours of torture, writing page after page of notes. Well, I didn't really write a whole lot, about half a roll of parchment, but Granger did three whole rolls of parchment! And she was the one reading! Turns out she did this reciting spell she learned from Rita Skeeter last year.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Saturday, 24th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hogsmeade weekend. Granger invited me to a butterbeer to compare notes at the Three Broomsticks, but of course, I denied her. If word of that got back to Father, I'd never hear the end of it. I can't even have a girlfriend, because if he hears about it, he's gonna betrothe me to some girl I meet on our wedding day. As long as I don't date, he'll let me meet this girl before we get married. Father's very strict on this policy. Last summer we spent at our summer home in Italy I met an Italian Pureblood witch. Father put an end to that one. I still digress. Granger had the nerve to walk up to me when I was trying *key word-trying* to have an intelligent conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. We laughed for hours on end after she asked, as it was quite amusing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Sunday, 25th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Another day at Hogsmeade. Granger never gives up, does she? She came up to ME in the library, while I was minding my own business, reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. Sheesh, she even asked me out to another butterbeer. If Crabbe hadn't of stepped in, I might have even accepted, but I caught myself in time. Thank Merlin for that. One more second in that library with Granger's gonna send me to St. Mungo's for the rest of the century. I find something appeasing in her voice though. If you listen close enough, you can hear her singing Muggle music, ever so softly. Not that I like it, of course.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
How'd ya like a week in the twisted mind of Malfoy? Five reviews will get ya next week! 


	2. Jan 26 to Feb 1 Himalayan Beaver Pox?

DC: I don't own the Harry Potter world and its related characters and trademarks. "Unstoppable" is an unreleased track from The Calling, which I don't own *Lyn furiously bangs head against keyboard alsifaoeiur;aw9ruawoeiruaowieuroawieuroai*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Monday, 26th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Father's definately going to hear about this. The new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor LeFaye, (the other teacher retired at the end of last term and they have a female teacher working for them now) is taking us on a field trip to Muggle London this weekend. We have to wear Muggle clothing and trade our money for Muggle notes. What a waste of time? Thank Merlin I've been paired with Blaise Zambini, instead of Hermione Granger. Like I said yesterday: one more minute in the library, they'll be sending me to St. Mungo's.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Tuesday, 27th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Blaise came down with Himalayan Beaver Pox and is quarantined in the Hospital wing for two weeks. They haven't told me who my new partner is, just that they'll figure it out and tell me the next time my Muggle Studies class meets. Oh well, on with different news. Another hour in the library with Hermione Granger. Might as well send me to St. Mungo's now, because my head started spinning when she got there. I went up to Madame Pomfrey, but it was feeling better enough that she wouldn't give me a Headache Cure. For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! If this keeps up, Father's probably going to hear about it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Wednesday, 28th January, 5th year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Might as well send me to St. Mungo's now. Due to the uneven numbers of Slytheryins compared to the numbers of Gryfindors, I'm paired up with Hermione Granger again. Potty got special permission from Dumbledore to practice Quidditch. My owl from Father came. I'll just stick it in here.  
  
Draco,  
  
I do not agree with this new Muggle Studies thing as much as you do, but suffer through it. They made Muggle Studies mandatory when I was in your year, but they ended it after I had left the school for a considerable amount of years. You will spend the weekend there, as we must keep up appearances with Dumbledore.  
  
Father  
  
(Mother sends her love.)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
  
  
Thursday, 29th January, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Another study hour with Hermione Granger. Another hour of Hermione reciting the diffferences between female and male Veela. That werewolf's got us all on tight strings on this assignment. Dumbledore told the entire Great Hall at dinner today that the 5th year Muggle Studies class gets Friday off. "A three-day weekend with our Muggle comrades" he calls it. Father heard about that one, you can be assured. Mother owled me some Muggle pound notes, as they are called. I hope three hundred pounds is enough to last three days.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Friday, 30th January, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Our parents had to send money for Muggle suitcases as well. Father wasn't pleased, and is going to have a talk with the school governors next month. Hermione Granger and I were assigned to adjoining rooms at an inn in Diagon Alley. As long as we're gone together for at least five hours each day, we get credit for the class. It could be worse, I guess. We're on strict orders from Dumbledore that we can't use our wands. But he didn't say anything about Zonko's products...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Saturday, 31st January, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Hermione went off with one of the Gryfindor Prefects, Lavender Brown, for high tea, so I'm off to 'absorb Muggle culture'. I stopped by a Muggle shop and purchased a piece of smooth plastic from a music shop, as they called it. The overly-energetic girl at the counter assured me that The Calling was the best band ever, whatever that means. Well, that's what it says on the plastic, so to each his own, I guess. Now I wonder what a Camino Palmero is?I asked Hermione about the plastic I purchased. She made this big show of opening it, ripping Cellophane, as she called it, off, opening it up, and revealing a blue round disk. She called it a CD, whatever that means. She was all happy when she saw it, saying something about having the exact same one at home, or something. Now she's asking me for a CD player and batteries. What in Merlin's sake is that? Luckily Hermione showed me where to get them. She showed me how to insert these round metal things into the back of a hunk of plastic not much bigger than that CD thing. She put something called 'headphones' into it, and added the thing called a CD that I had bought earlier. She messed around with it for a minute and told me to listen to a certain song she called "Unstoppable". I think I'll write the lyrics (I think that's the term) here. It wasn't all that vulgar.  
  
Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
  
I'll try not to make you cry  
  
And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand  
  
Then you'd understand me  
  
Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love  
  
And you became my favorite drug  
  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down  
  
I need you inside  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong  
  
I know that this is what we've been wantin'  
  
And all this sickness in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
  
It fills up 'till my heart is breaking  
  
(something called a chorus?)  
  
Now, we can both learn somehow  
  
You'll see it's all we have  
  
Love, it keeps us together  
  
And I need love  
  
When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there  
  
I'm only feelin' half as good  
  
Well I'm gonna find a way  
  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive  
  
(that chorus thingy again)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Sunday, 1st Febuary, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Hermione took me back to that Muggle music store today before we left. She made me buy something called a CD single. It works about the same way as a regular CD she assured me. And something else called a DVD single, saying not to mess with the other side, whatever that meant. She also picked out a Muggle T-shirt, a Muggle videotape, and a Muggle poster, all having to do with The Calling. I'm beggining to think Hermione fancies this Alex Band person she's always rambling on about.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Five reviews gets next week! 


	3. Feb 28 I Hate Getting Owls Now

DC: I do not own Harry Potter and Co., neither do I own the title "Unstoppable". "Unstoppable" is an unrealeased track from The Calling, and I don' t own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Monday, 2nd Febuary, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
While Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were in the library, I snuck Hermione into the 5th year Slytherin boys dorm, so she could show me how to work those newfangled trinkets she forced me to purchase. It turns out that a poster gets hung up on the wall and hit with a Wizarding Photo Charm, to make the people move. Now I can't get their song "Wherever You Will Go" out of my head. You WEAR a T-shirt, and Hermione magicked her telly and something called a CVR (or was it VCR?) from her dorm, something about a charm that makes them work here, even with the magic in the air. She did the charm on my CD player, so now I can listen to all of their songs. But that wasn't the weirdest part of all. All the while my poster was singing another song, "Unstoppable", which is becoming my favorite, but that's not the point. Lemme start over. When my poster started singing "Unstoppable", I up and kissed a Muggle born. Father isn't going to be pleased, especially since Blaise walked in while we were doing the kissing  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Tuesday, 3rd Febuary, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Hermione won't speak to me. She ignored me during Charms class, and even went so far as to request another partner in Herbology. Professor Sprout told her that it was too late into the project to exchange partners, so I tried to talk to her, but Professor Sprout gave us each a detention for tonight. We have to find Monkshood and Bezoar stones while everyone else has free time. She imported goat intestines just for the detention. Talk about Father not being pleased, I was the one who wasn't pleased.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Wednesday, 4th February, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
I cornered Hermione in the library today. I dragged her down three floors to a broom closet and lets just say that a little more was done than talking. Filch caught us and gave us each detention for a public display of affection. Tonight we have to mop the Great Hall for it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Thursday, 5th February, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Well, it's a good thing Filch wasn't watching us mop the floor last night, because after we got done, Hermione and I snuck back down to the Slytherin dorms. Thank Merlin that Blaise is still in the hospital wing, and Crabbe and Goyle are in the library with their partners, or else they would've seen us dancing to another of The Calling's songs, called "Stigmatized."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Friday, 6th February, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore made yet another anouncement to the Great Hall tonight at dinner. There's going to be a karaoke contest next Saturday (not this Saturday, but the next). He's having a karaoke machine sent in from Muggle London, and is awarding secret prizes to the winners to each of three categories: most emotional love song, silliest act while performing, and best group performance.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Saturday, 7th February, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
I received the most shocking owl today. Mother and Father are getting divorced. They said they've been thinking about it ever since Grandfather Malfoy died last year. Arrainged marriages aren't that much fun, are they? I asked Hermione about it, and she told me just to listen to the second track of The Calling's CD, called "Nothing's Changed". It really made me feel better after hearing it. I've decided to stay here at Hogwarts for the Easter Break. Mother sent me an owl talking about all of the fighting that they've been doing, and telling me to stay, so I am. Mother seems quite distressed about it, and I'm meeting her in Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
DIARY OF D. MALFOY  
  
Sunday, 8th February, 5th year, Hogwarts  
  
Met Mother at Three Broomsticks. She told me about their arrainged marriage.  
  
"Your father was kinder when we first met, but after you were born, he started taking after his father. I spoke to your grandmother about it, and she said the same thing happened when Luicius was born. She said it's like a curse: the Malfoy Men curse."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
five reviews gets next week! Will Draco's world come crashing down? Is this thing with Hermione going anywhere? Five reviews will tell you! 


End file.
